happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Worlds Beyond". Plot (In the universe, in a mass of space, planets and floating meteors) *Narrator: The universe... a vast expanse of space and matter. It includes all that we see, and all that we know. Since the beginning of time, we have wondered how it came to be. A gloriously orchestrated plan? A chance series of events? Or something much, much dumber? Or else? (On a UFO ship, a saber-tooth squirrel is sleeping and have a written line on the wall in which he has been stuck for 127 days. A message open up as the squirrel wakes up. He read the message and move the ship to fly back to Earth and crashes to the snow of the Ice Age. As crash-landed on Earth, the squirrel wake up and look for his acorn. He found the acorn from the seat and hold it as he hugs up. His tear drop from the eye as the tear drop charge the electricity up and warp the UFO and Scrat to another dimension. The UFO warped to Antarctica where the penguins live as the UFO and Scrat ended up to the Forbidden Shore. He fears and walk slowly with his acorn. In another place in Penguin-Land, the penguins are about to perform their opening medley.) *Noah: Good morning everyone. *Memphis: Good morning Noah. *Norma Jean: Good morning my boss. *Noah: Are you ready to perform. *Maurice: Oh yeah. *Michelle: We are ready. *Noah: Let's do this! One, two, three! *Gloria: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Seymour: She was the neighborhood dream girl Can look, but don't touch, they all wanna know us If it ain't with me, then it can't be no one When the groupies came to the show When the lovestone started to grow You stayed down, don't play around Look at this girl we made now Been around the world and I came right back for your love Forgive me for the days and nights I was cutting up Wanted the motions in the ocean and emotions covered up From flashing lights in the club to magazine covered up Fly you to Snow Hill Island and cop you floor seats And you would always tell me your heart was for me Way before the models ripped the runway It was us, drop-tops, speeding down the runway *Gloria: So let’s go I want you to know that you're special I'll never compare you to no one Baby, 'cause I know that your love comes Once in a lifetime *Edwin: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Terry: And she was prom queen, I'm just a new Terry My city tatted on my back, she had my back, I knew that But I started looking for more When they started feeling the flow Them girls trouble Come more than a lifetime and time don't wait for no one I'm out here like I throw ones and they dance for me My man he warn me how my come-up might just cancel me Now I gotta go fix that, get that, hit that He flip that in that like I used to be big D-A-D-D-Y I'm so special, she can't have another dude that woo her I got my iceberg, but that just pickup and move her That sears these years on lairs get weird My fear is tears that smears and make-up Don't ever make up, you better wake up *Mary: So let’s go I want you to know that you're special I'll never compare you to no one Baby, 'cause I know that your love comes Once in a lifetime *Dorcena: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Seymour: I only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love the lovestone and the ice, but listen, baby You are what I’ve been missing *Edwin: I only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love the lovestone and the ice, but listen, baby You are what I’ve been missing *Gloria: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Mary: Only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Dorcena: Only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime ICE AGE AND HAPPY FEET THE TIME OF THE GREAT GIVING (The song ended as everyone was clapping as things went back to normal with penguins minding their own business) *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Erik: Bravo. *Atticus: What a show. *Gloria: We really kick it. *Seymour: What a blast. *Erik: We done it well. *Seymour: What a kick-off. *Mumble: Uh huh, that's right. *Terry: I never knew we would be a success. *Seymour: Yeah, that does it. *Mumble: Looking great than the last five opening medleys. *Noah: I love it, i love it, i love it. *Memphis: We rocked today. *Norma Jean: What a wonderful show. *Noah: I'm feeling it. *Maurice: Today is a good day. *Michelle: Let's go check on Gloria. *Mumble: Oh well, we have been dancing together for so long, maybe for many years. We totally rock the penguin land up. *Gloria: We sure did. There will be challenges as well. *Miss Viola: Very big challenges. *Mumble: I know. Big glaciers, tall mountains, high cliffs, anything you name it. *Erik: Daddy is right. *Mumble: You know what it's like out there to get out and see the whole world. *Ashley: You gotta watch out for predators. *Mumble: That's right Ashley. *Terry: Skuas and leopard seals are predators are example. *Mumble: I see. *Mary: You better watch out for them. *Mumble: I know they can bite and eat penguin for lunch. *Mary: They're very scary creatures. *Mumble: I know. *Seymour: You know man, these creatures don't have anything to take any risks. *Mumble: They better be on the lookout. *Seymour: You said it my man. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Noah: And now, we are living in a great better place after all. (Meanwhile in another world in the Ice Age, many of the animals are living in harmony in the valley. A married mammoth couple is setting up a home) *Peaches: Hey Julian, can you pass over the stick. *Julian: Yes Peaches my love. *use his trunk to pass the stick to Peaches* *Peaches: Isn't that adorable? *Julian: Yes. When the baby comes, we will become a great family together. *Peach: Manny and Ellie will become grandparents after all. And their grandson will be the baby. *Julian: Oh yeah, that what i'm talking about. *Manny: Hey guys, sorry to disturb you two. How's everything? *Peaches: Dad, things are working out great. *Ellie: We just wanted to check on you. *Manny: And say hello, like whatever. *Peaches: How Diego and Sid are doing? *Ellie: They're with their mates now. Things has already changed. *Manny: Look like Sid doesn't have to annoy me every single morning ever again. *Ellie: Oh come on Manny. He was trying to cheer you up. *Manny: Oh sweetie, he was driving me nuts the other day. *Ellie: There is no reason to complain. *Manny: I'm not trying to complain. I'm just telling you the favor. *Ellie: Whatever. *Peaches: So are you planning on hanging out for the holidays? *Manny: Yes. Lots of fun stuff to do over the holiday. *Peaches: I know daddy. *Manny: Wish you the best of luck for the whole holiday. *Peaches: I wish you the best, dad. *Manny: Have fun decorating the place, i'm going to check back on all of our friends in the herd. *Julian: Your dad is so cool. *Peaches: Yeah. Just his serious attitude. *Julian: Man, he's like a stubborn just like my grandpa. (At Sid and Brooke's cave home, Sid is setting up the honeymoon place) *Sid: Oh boy, i can't wait for everyone to see this. *Brooke: It look beautiful. *Sid: I wonder how our future kids will look like? *Brooke: They will look like just like us. The daughter will have your eyes while our son will have my eyes as well. *Sid: Oh my, what a relief. *Brooke: Future kids are alway charming in our hearts. *Sid: Yeah. I will be a good father. *Brooke: Good to you my love. *Sid: How successful can i be? *Manny: Maybe you can find yourself to not annoy people! *Sid: Ahh! Manny, you scared me. *Manny: Hello there old friend. Just checking on you. *Sid: Oh, i didn't expect to see you coming. *Manny: How's your girlfriend doing? *Sid: We have been getting along with each other. *Brooke: Lots of butterflies have been poping up. *Sid: I feel like that i'm living in heaven. *Manny: You're not in heaven. You're in a valley! *Sid: The Snow Valley? *Ellie: No. It's destroyed by the drift a few years ago. *Sid: Aww. *Manny: So what have you been planning lately in life? *Sid: Creating homes, giving food for the poor animals, finding animals to fall in love and so much more. *Manny: Ah, that's nice. No funny stuff. *Sid: Nope. Not at all. *Manny: Are you coming over for Thanksgiving? *Sid: Yeah, i'm coming in for the holidays. *Manny: Good for you. *Ellie: Brooke, how is Sid doing with you? *Brooke: Oh my, we have been dating for so long. *Ellie: You guys went to your honeymoon? *Brooke: Not yet. We're planning on building one. *Ellie: So you guys are planning to get married soon? *Sid: Yes. It will be the biggest wedding of all. *Brooke: We can't wait. *Sid: Everyone will be coming and we're going to have a big family together. *Manny: Just like us and my daughter. *Brooke: Oh girl, i can get used to it. *Manny: Oh brother, you're making me wonder. For the last time, i'm not fat! *Sid: We didn't say you are fat. *Ellie: We can't hear a single word. He's getting old. *Manny: Don't say that. *Ellie: Well sorry. *Manny: You know i don't like words that are insulting to me. *Ellie: Sorry about that. *Sid: Good luck on checking on Diego. I guess he's on a hunting mission. *Manny: See you later kiddo. *Sid: Hey, i'm not a kid anymore. *Manny: Sorry. Adult man. *Sid: I'm a adult, right? *Manny: Yeah. Just go ahead and mind your own business. *Sid: Whatever Manny. Whatever. *Brooke: See you later. *Ellie: Take care love sloths. *Sid: Wanna go grab a coconut drink? *Brooke: Yes. Let's have a drink of coconut. *Sid: My tummy is starving to death. I think i need a bunch of fruit to eat. (Meanwhile, a gazelle is eating grass while Diego and Shira sneak into the bush) *Diego: This gazelle is my lunch. *Shira: I'm going after the legs. *Diego: Think you can go for the head? *Shira: I think so. I'm looking for a hunt. *Diego: Should we chase that gazelle? *Shira: Yes, let's chase him. *Diego: Right on my watch. *roar and chase the gazelle* *Gazelle: Ahh! *Diego: Come back here! *Gazelle: Don't ever try to chase me away! *Shira: *roar and chase the gazelle* *Gazelle: Ahh. *Diego: He's trying to get away. *Shira: Don't make him get away. *Diego: He's not going anywhere. Now it is my turn to get him. *run fast* *Gazelle: You can't catch me! *Diego: I'm not slowing down my chance to catch you! *Shira: We cannot lose our lunch. *Diego: Nothing can beat a saber-toothed tiger from running! *Gazelle: I cannot be eaten by a saber-toothed tiger today! *Shira: He's still getting away. *Diego: Oh no you don't. He's not getting away with this. *Gazelle: Gah! They're speeding up! *Diego: Not today! *Gazelle: You can't catch my tail! *Shira: Don't worry, i got him. *Gazelle: Ahh! *Diego: He's running a bit faster. Gotta speed up more. *Shira: Right on it. *Gazelle: I gotta get away! *Diego: No! Not my lunch and breakfast! *Gazelle: *speed up fast* *Shira: Darn it, he got away. *Diego: Grrrrrrr, not again, and another one. *Gazelle: Yeah, ha ha ha. Take that you tigers! I'm the best faster on the whole wide one. Who's number one now? *Diego: *stop running with Shira* Ugh, you win. You win again. *Shira: We tried to get our lunch. But we failed. *Diego: Man, that guy can run faster than us. *Gazelle: Oh yeah, i'm ten time faster than you. See you next time, Diego. *run fast* Woo hoo. *Diego: Grrrrrr, he knows my name. *Shira: Don't worry Diego, i hope we can catch another one someday. *Diego: Yeah, it's a shame that we lost again like every other chase. *Shira: Fast animals. *Diego: Hmp. Fast animals. *Manny: Oh hey there, what has it got to you. *Diego: Manny. *Manny: How is your running test? *Diego: It wasn't a running test. That stupid gazelle got away again. *Manny: Awww, better luck next time. *Ellie: Are you alright? *Shira: Yeah, we're alright. *Diego: What a deer. *Manny: Are you guys coming over for the holidays? You're free to come. *Diego: Oh yes. I would love to. If Sid doesn't annoy my neck in the pain. I'll eat his neck. *Shira: Ha ha, i know he's funny. *Diego: Grrrrrrr, he's annoying all year long. *Manny: Don't worry, he promise to not do anything stupid. *Diego: I believe him. If he broke his promise, then i'm not coming back for a holiday dinner ever again. *Manny: Ahh, you're gonna love it. *Diego: Whatever Manny. Thank you for the advice. Now we're just gonna go and eat some berries. *Shira: I'm hungry for berries. You wanna come? *Manny: Nah, we just ate. *Ellie: Yeah, we ate breakfast already. *Diego: Aw man. We haven't ate for the whole hour. *Shira: Yeah. Now it's snack time. *Diego: Let's go get some berries. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions